With love
by CelticGames4
Summary: A series of letters from my Hunger Games characters to authors, other characters, and cannon characters.
1. Sebastion to Sima: Give Me a Shot

_**Letter #1**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Sebastion Clarke (made by me) Sima Patterson (made by Wetstar)**_

_Dear Sima,_

_Ok, I'll be the first to tell you that AU dating is complicated and very VERY strange._

_I sure hope you can read my sloppy handwriting…_

_And, you have a lot to put up with in me. I mean, I've been with pretty much every girl in District 4, except for Rudi. I understand that's a lot of baggage to carry, so I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to read the rest of this letter or just throw it away and never look at it again._

_So, where do I begin? _

_Well, first of all, I have some major problems being romantic. You wouldn't believe it, really, it's just something that I'm going to get used to. _

_Ignore Rudi. She's my romantic coach and is always bugging me with what to say to make things right. We're really just friends, that's all. And, she really sucks as a romantic coach, by the way._

_I really hate my past. I want you to understand that. And I swear that I'd never go back to how I was before… I ruined my life like that._

_I should stop writing now… It's not like you're actually reading it…_

_I promise I kicked those annoying douchebags that used to be my friends to the curb. They are NOT the people I want to hang out with. _

_I want to chill with you. You and Theo, and Rudi, and Matt, too. That's the kind of life I really REALLY want._

_But, obviously, both of us are destined to go down different paths. And, I'm sure it's going to hurt you to read about me a lot more than it hurts me to read about you. (Even though I cried when you died.)_

_And I know you have someone, too. Frankly I think Arthur is one of the luckiest guys in the world._

_It's so stressful, having to read about each other in different worlds… I mean, it's stupid…_

_But hey, that's what we get, right? That's what I get. And now you get to see the jerk I was in the past. But it's all the past, I swear._

_Trust me, I know that any girl would have trouble loving a manwhore like me, but I promise that I've changed._

_This is pointless. I know you just hate my guts and this letter will be burned up by the time Sima reads it._

_It's a lot to ask of you to love me, but I swear that I'll shape up… For you._

_If you read this letter, I'm begging that you please just give me a shot. _

_If you've just read me pour out my feelings on paper, please don't let everyone read it… _

_And, if you never want to talk to me again, I get that too. Then it can be over forever, and I'll leave you and Arthur alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Love,_

_Your friend,_

_Sebastion_


	2. Tanner to Forum Members: Cozy Indeed

**INTRO: Ok, so this is a fic in which I am using my own characters, as well as the characters of other authors. It will explain itself a lot more if you check out the below forum. Come join us!**

_**Letter #2**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Tanner Cooper (made by me) to everyone on this forum: forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/125204/**_

_Hi everyone!_

_Ok, first off… Wow._

_Not a lot of people take the side of the little gay boy in the scheme of life. In fact, I'm pretty sure my sister Freddy is the only one._

_Well, I mean, besides you guys._

_Let me tell you something: when everyone started shipping me and Ben, it was seriously the best feeling in the world. _

_You guys all accept me for who I am, and that is a feeling I will never ever overlook. _

_Don't rage at Ben… He's just very very lost._

_He'll get better, I promise._

_But, the way that you all call me cute and give me hugs… Well, it's really really nice. _

_Very cozy, indeed. _

_Thanks a bunch for supporting me. It makes me feel good inside. And, thanks for supporting him, too._

_Ben is going to need a BUNCH off TLC to be able to get back on his feet, but I know that all of you guys can help me with that…._

_I know some people *cough* *cough* Benny, don't appreciate it when you get all googly eyed at us, but just saying, I think it's AWESOME._

_Ben's looking over my shoulder now, and he did not appreciate that last statement. I do, though._

_That's all I have to say for now, thanks for continuing to support me._

_With love, _

_Tanner Tyson Cooper_

_P.S. If anyone ever wants their hair braided, I can TOTALLY help with that._


	3. Brad to Maeve: It's Been a While

_**Letter #3**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Brad (made by me) to Maeve (made by swimmyfinnick1)**_

_Hey Maeve! Been a while since we last talked, hasn't it?_

_Please ignore the handwriting. I suck at it._

_So, life is CRAZY back here in 3. Seriously, it's been a rollercoaster ride._

_Good news! I've been drumming pretty much all my time back here and I'm pretty much the best in the District! (Tanner's stopped playing all together…)_

_I'll say, the only part of the Capitol I don't hate is you. I still can't look at the saxophones in quite the same way…_

_So, I was wondering if we could catch up sometime. You know, unless you were busy doing whatever you do._

_I see you on the TV, sometimes. On those stupid Capitol news programs._

_I can't believe what they've done to you… I hope you punch them in the face. _

_No, worse than punch them in the face…_

_Anyways, my sister Mallory is being shipped off to the Arena. I told her about you._

_If you see her, you'll know. She has wavy chestnut hair and gray eyes, like mine._

_Well…. I doubt you remember what my eyes look like…_

_Anyways, I'm sure you'll see her, maybe… The District 3 female tribute._

_Maybe she'll be wearing my hat… Maybe._

_I love to think back of all of the memories we made together. They're pretty awesome! _

_You're pretty awesome, yourself. _

_I really hope to see you again: and soon._

_Take care, (and try to look for Malls),_

_Brad_


	4. Marley to Balt: My Ears Are Itchy!

_**Letter #4**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Marley (made by me) to Balthazar (made by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful)**_

_BALTHY!_

_Wow, I have no idea where that came from!_

_Heehee, hi! It's me, Marley! (I should've mentioned that before…)_

_Anyyyywayyyss…. I got really bored so Santana made me sit down here and told me to write something. So, I decided to write to you._

_She's not been as bad since you kicked some sense into the woman…_

_HOLD ON. My ears are itchy!_

_Ok. Better. _

_Ugggggh. My tail keeps twitching and it's hard to sit still and actually, you know, write._

_Anyways, where to begin? _

_Well, Santana still hates me. And she still bosses me around. _

_But, that's perfectly fine with me._

_Also, I've figured out that if I cover my ears with a hat and tuck my tail into my pants, that the kids in the Capitol are FUN to play with!_

_I met one girl who claimed she was Marvel's #1 fan, and I'm like, "BITCH PLEASE." That resulted in a fist fight (but I won!)!_

_Apparently, though, it is not appropriate for real kids to swear like that…_

_If you see Claudia and Quint, tell them I said hi! _

_Well, if they remember who I am. Heeheehee, it'll be so weird if you don't remember me, either! _

_You'll just get this random letter from some creeper named Marley who knows everything about you and your friends and has ears and a tail! _

_Heeeeeeheeeeee…. I'd love to see the look on your face! _

_Well, Santana's abandoned the leash, but she still doesn't treat me well. I think we need you to come back here and teach her a lesson, even if you're only 9! _

_Oh, this letter probably seems so strange! Oh well! What do I care?_

_Take care Balt! _

_Yours truly, _

_Marley _

_P.S. I've gotten AWESOME at kickball! Any time, I'll whip your sorry behind!_


	5. Blake to Vivian: It's Not Even Funny

_**Letter #5**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Blake (made by me) to Vivian (made by LoopyLoola)**_

_Hi Viv!_

_How's life been for you? Mine's been boring._

_So, um… I suppose I should start by saying that I can't wait for the dance. _

_I like pouring out my feelings on paper better than telling them to your face._

_There's a lot less blushing, and definitely a lot less "um's."_

_I really don't like working in the fields all day. _

_And I really REALLY don't like bein' all by myself._

_Ok, this is my frickin' weird way of telling you that I miss you._

_Anyways, I really do miss having you around. We need to talk SOON._

_I haven't forgotten you yet. It'll be a while before I do. _

_I sure hope you haven't forgotten me. I doubt it; I am something to remember._

_I'm laughing so hard and blushing so bad that it's not even funny._

_Anyways, I was just kidding, but you are super-bright, so I doubt you'd forget me. I hope you wouldn't. And, even if you did, I'm sure Mercy remembers me._

_Why? Because I'm just so awesome._

_(But not really.)_

_I haven't seen any breaking news stories about Mercy breaking any other important objects, so I'm guessing she's behaving herself. She better be._

_I miss Mercy's shenanigans, too. What else do I miss about you? Pretty much everything._

_So, hey, if you're ever free or something, give me a call. It's not like I'm doing anything of true significance here._

_(Hopefully) See you soon, Vivian! _

_With love, _

_Blake_


	6. Daemien to Orion: Just a Hi From Heaven

_**LETTER #6**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Daemien (made by me) to Orion (made by TheEpicAlienGirl)**_

_To Mr. Humility (oh, sorry, I meant Orion):_

_How's it going with you? I'm OK._

_I wonder if you're young up here in Heaven… I'll have to look for you!_

_You know, 3__rd__ place really sucks, but I'm excited to see you._

_Wow, you could've met Ryan by now! Wonder where he is….._

_Just a hi from Heaven. I'm a lot happier now than I was down there._

_I've recently found out that you're not really the true Victor of your Games, either. Well, that makes me giggle, because I'm not a Victor, either._

_Not sure why that makes me happy… Oh well, I guess I can have you all to myself in Heaven…_

_I mean, if you're here and… Not old…_

_And, I mean, if you don't have someone, and… _

_Oh, screw it. I don't know what I'm saying anymore._

_I'll admit, when Noah was gone and you were there, well, I kind of freaked out. But, I still like to think of you calling me "pretty girl."_

_It makes me smile every time. _

_Oh, just ignore that part. I'm such a sap sometimes._

_Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say to you in my very interesting way of words is that I really want to see you soon. Now that I'm dead and all, I have a LOT of time to spare, trust me. I spend a lot of it dancing…_

_OH MY GOSH! YOU NEED TO COME BE MY PARTNER! _

_I really need a dance partner, and I want him to be you. Come by sometime, won't you?_

_Your friend,_

_Daemien_

_P.S. Finally learned how to tango-tap. You were right, it's amazing._


	7. Skeeter to Rue: When I Think of Home

**A/N: I couldn't resist doing at least one… XD**

_**Letter #7**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Skeeter (made by me) and Rue (made by Suzanne Collins!)**_

_Dear Rue,_

_I love you._

_I have always loved you. _

_I will never stop loving you._

_Though it might seem creepy, that's what I've realized. I've realized it now, of all times. NOW, when it's time for me to go into some Arena and fight to the death, just like you had to._

_I deserve it._

_I HAVE deserved it for 6 years, and I'm just realizing it now. _

_I wondered why I couldn't be with any other girl, why I couldn't sleep at night, why I basically couldn't function on my own in this life._

_And, now I know. It's because I loved you more than any other person in my life. _

_I don't care how creepy it sounds on paper, I'll say it loud and say it proud…_

_Ok, so we both know THAT'S never going to work…_

_Anyways, I hope you like the decorations I drew all over this piece of paper… I've been a little addicted to drawing music lately because it reminds me of home._

_When I say home, it doesn't mean 11. Not now, anyways._

_When I think home, the first thing I see are your brown eyes, smiling up at me. _

_Then I think of those sunny days when Blake used to take us outside and race with us. He always let us win but it was still the best feeling in the world._

_When I think of home, I think of Poppy's blue eyes grinning as we all squeal and chase each other around. _

_I think of us, sitting at your kitchen table and eating pieces of bread, as we each wager whether your new sibling will be a boy or a girl._

_I think of your choice of Guess The Song I'm Humming for our game when they tell us it's a girl. That always makes me smile._

_You always make me smile._

_I'm not sure if you turn into a spirit or something when you die, but if you do, then I hope you're able to read this before I burn it up forever. I can't let anyone else's eyes but yours look at it._

_Who knows? I'm probably going to join you soon, anyways._

_Until then, I miss you and love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Skeeter_


	8. Tenor to Cam: I Can't Be a Kid

_**Letter #8**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Tenor (made by me) to Cam (made by Wetstar)**_

_LADY CAMERON OF PANEM! TIS I, LORD SIR TENOR CAMPBELL!_

_That made me smile._

_Not a lot does, these days. _

_I'm 16 now and life around here's been pretty boring, to be honest. _

_When my father asked what's the one thing I thought of when I thought of childhood, I said I thought of being a knight and climbing buildings._

_Needless to say, he thought I was insane._

_So, I found this letter the other day from an old family friend, Ben. He wrote to his cousin Skeeter, and I thought it'd do me good to write to someone: anyone: and get some things off my chest._

_Why I picked you, I'm not exactly sure. I suppose I smile when I think of you and the memories we shared all the way back when I was 13 and careless. _

_I still remember you grabbing me by the collar of the shirt and yelling about me being a sexist pig._

_Heh heh… Just letting you know that I've never made a sexist comment again, after that._

_Ok, so, the other day I really took a look back at myself and realized: What am I doing with my life? I mean, sure, I can play the saxophone and everything, but where's that gonna get me? Not far, I'll tell you that right now. _

_Plus… Who's going to love that? _

_I mean, sure, the stories are cool, but nobody ever wants to hear them nowadays. They've all just… Grown up. _

_They've all grown up, and it's my turn to grow up, too. _

_I have to face the facts that my childhood is over and nobody even really cared that much anyways._

_My mom is screaming at me to come outside and play with the other children. Ugh, she's been bugging me lately to try and fit in._

_I know she just wants to help me make friends, but I just don't like people. _

_I hang out with Jay, and sometimes Molly or Tarrah will tag along with us, but I really hate it._

_Hold on a second. (Not like it matters)_

_In the middle of a really rocky argument with my mother. I closed the door and locked it._

_They always yell at me. About how I need friends._

_Jay and I are currently arguing. _

_So, guess who's all alone here? _

_Just me. Tenor Campbell, some wannabe who really just wants support._

_Not a Lord Sir, not a god, not even a hero. It's my turn to grow up now._

_I remember when you cried into my chest and all I could think to do was hum._

_It seemed to work, though._

_You know, I've been feeling depressed lately. Not lately… Pretty much as soon as I turned 14… Even when I was a kid I'd still have those days._

_I just wanted to lie in bed and do nothing._

_Now all I want to do is sit here and bang my head off the wall. And cry a little, too._

_And it's stupid and immature, I'm crying just because I can't be a kid anymore. _

_But, that's the thing. No matter what, there's nothing I can do about it, and I've tried everything._

_There's just this voice in the back of my head that knows exactly what to say to make me cry. It's my own voice, of course. Who knows me better than my own self?_

_I haven't told anyone about this yet… I've never even let any of them see me cry._

_But it's gotten to a point where I've actually had a thought of killing myself._

_I… I almost did it, too… _

_And, I'll write this on paper because I just can't bear to say it out loud._

_Cam… I'm scared…._

_Why can't life just be as easy as it was back when you were in it?_

_Ignore the above statement. And, tell Alec I said hi, and that I really wish he were a ninja so that he could come here and kill me with a blowdart._

_No… Don't actually tell him the second one._

_I'm just going to stop writing now… I'll make a fool of myself._

_I might be dead by the time you get this letter, but that's a scary thought. _

_Your old friend,_

_Tenor_


	9. Ariadne to Sam: You Little Hiding Wizard

_**Letter #9**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Ariadne (made by me) to Sam (made by Loopyloola)**_

_Boy oh boy I don't like to write!_

_I don't like it, but Athena's making me do it._

_Anyways, this letter is for Sam. So, if someone else got it, give it to him._

_Also, if it's Letha that's reading this, I really don't appreciate you killing me, but I suppose that's all past us._

_First off: Sam, you little hiding wizard._

_I love playing hide-and-seek with you. _

_You are the only one who really gives me a challenge._

_Marley isn't that great at hiding and seeking. She takes an hour to find me, and I can find her in 10 minutes. _

_Athena told me to practice numbers, too._

_ 10_

_I can write numbers really prettily. If that's a word, I mean._

_Anyways, what to write about? Well, I've been dancing a lot, lately._

_I'm quick on my feet and would be happy to play tag any time you would want._

_Also, I've gotten REALLY good at cramming into little spaces. Any time you think you can beat me at Hide and Seek, well, you're welcome to try!_

_The Hunger Games have changed me a lot, but I'm sure it's all for the better. I can hide a lot better, and I've become a lot more mature._

_Seriously, though, hide and seek. I'm great at hiding, and holding my breath. Also, maybe you can help me… I think I'm in love with Sebastion! _

_He's just so cute! And, SUPER nice. Even though he's 18 and I'm only 9… That's OK, I know he'll love me, someday. SEBBY WILL BE MINE._

_Anyways, about playing a game, talk to me sometime. I'll whoop you! _

_Your friend,_

_Ariadne_


	10. Flash to Flash: DON'T LAUGH AT ME

_**Letter #10**_

_**CHARACTERS USED: Flash (made by me) to Flash (Made by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful)**_

_To my namesake:_

_Ahem. It is I, Flash. No, not you, me. Wait, what?_

_Ok, so maybe having a namesake is harder than I thought. _

_It shouldn't be complicated… I don't know, whatever._

_Anyways, how's life in YOUR District 1? Because, currently, in MY District 1, it sucks._

_First off, Cashmere (who I think I might be in love with but am not quite sure… [Don't laugh at me.]) just mentored my idiot brother Star to his death. So that sucks._

_I SAID DON'T LAUGH AT ME… _

_Geeeeeezzz... _

_Anyways, guess what?_

_I might have to go into the Hunger Games, AGAIN._

_Apparently 81 has some kind of significant meaning to the Capitol, so EVERYONE is eligible for the reaping next year._

_YAAAAAYYY (but, really, no. Not yay.)_

_As much as I would love to become a Victor to impress my dream girl, I don't think I really want to volunteer myself to go into an Arena with 23 other bloodthirsty people._

_Then again, there's always the possibility of my getting reaped… But I don't like to think about stupid stuff like that. Hopefully some volunteer who got shown up before will be itching to get into the Arena at last, and the rest of us will all be safe. It's a lot to ask for, but I'm sure it's possible._

_Tell AU Star I said hi, even though I've never even seen him in my life. Also, walk through the streets of AU District 1 with a smile on._

_Talk to you later,_

_Flash Thantos_

_P.S. You have the best first name in the book._


	11. A Series of Shorties!

_**LETTERS #11-20: Shorties!**_

_**Jess:**_

_PLEASE PLEASE stop with the whole Pip thing. It's SUPER ANNOYING._

_Yours, _

_Geno_

_**Loopy:**_

_YOU REGRET TORTURING ME NOW, DON'T YOU?_

_Never mind. I'm just overreacting._

_-Benjamin_

_**Dear everyone,**_

_Why do you hate me so much? You don't know anything about me!_

_From, Buttercup (the person!)_

_**Ok, Flash.**__ I get the girl and all you comment on is Lilly wearing Bruce's boots? I am OFFENDED. _

_Naw, I'm just teasing you. –Flash_

_P.S. Flash and Cashmere is FLASHMERE. XD_

_**TO ALL OF MY SHIPPERS OUT THERE:**_

_Ok, fine. Ship it. But I swear if you tease me about Rizzo ONE more time, I WILL punch you in the face._

_Love always,_

_Rudi_

_**Dear everyone: **_

_WHAT IS THIS TALK ABOUT DYING?_

_Love, Ariadne_

_**Cam: **_

_The way you cried at my death made me cry some more. It made me feel… Loved. For the first time in a while, so thanks._

_Love? Yes, Love,_

_Tenor_

_**Dear FanFiction,**_

_I JUST WANT TO SEE EVERYBODY'S ICONS! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?_

_-Celtic_

_**Dear everyone:**_

_I'm REALLY awesome. Don't you dare doubt it. Don't you dare say anything about it, because I AM._

_Yours, _

_Reback_

_DAMMIT FINN WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT?_


	12. Sylvester to Gabriel: THE ONLY ONE

_Dear Gabriel,_

_First of all, I had Willow dot out this letter, and I am tracing over it, so if the letters look weird, that's why. Also, I am going to reread this letter, but if anything is really weird, then that's why, as well._

_I was just writing because Willow is making me write something and I didn't want to wash out my mouth again, because that was gross._

_So, this letter is just to tell you… Thanks._

_You really forced me out of my comfort zone. But… In a good way. In a cool way. _

_I'm glad it happened, because I don't think I'll love anybody like I love you._

_See, it's really easy for me to tell you my feelings on a piece of paper. Sure, it's not easy to say to Willow to write for me, but I can almost write my name by myself. Gabriel is easier to write than Sylvester._

_Anyways, I am getting off track._

_I know that it's a lot to ask of you to give up Theo. I know that you loved him, and I know how it feels to never be loved back… I have no idea why he wouldn't love you. You're the prefect guy, the only one for me. And, yes, when I say the ONLY ONE, I mean THE ONLY ONE._

_(Willow wants me to work on my capital letters.)_

_Anyways, I can't stop thinking about you, I think I've been losing my mind without you. It sounds really cheesy but it's really true. _

_I don't want to get in the way of your dreams… I don't want to be in your life unless you want me there._

_I'll be honest with you; I do not understand everything you're going through. I won't pretend I know what it's like to be neglected. I won't pretend I know what it's like to have the whole District know my secret. I won't pretend I know what it's like to be mother-less. _

_But, I do understand some of it. Trust me, I know what it's like to be bullied. I know what it's like to be neglected by a sibling, as much as I hate to say it._

_(P.S. That sibling isn't Willow. Willow is absolutely AMAZING.)_

_Anyways, I know what it's like to be starving, and I know what it's like to work. I know what it's like to hide, and I KNOW what it's like to be hated. _

_That's why I think we'd be really good together; we can comfort each other._

_I don't think I've ever smiled more than when I was with you. And, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing! Think, I can almost write and I can kind of read… All thanks to you. I'm also a lot better at making friends._

_(Willow here: He's right; Sylvester's been a lot more talkative to us since you came around: I honestly forgot what he sounded like! Heehee!)_

_Anyways, what can I say? The effects of your coming into my life are only positive. And I want it to stay that way forever._

_I've finally come to my senses, Gabriel. I'm in love with you._

_Yours now, Yours forever,_

_Sylvester_


	13. Finn to Dana: This Ship

_**CHARACTERS USED: Finn (made by me) to Dana (made by Wetstar)**_

_HEY DANA!_

_WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?_

_GUESS!_

_DID YA GUESS YET?_

_TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!_

_I am laughing SO hard right now…_

_Fine, fine, I know you've probably heard that one before._

_But why'd the TURKEY cross the road?_

_Hunh?_

_Hunh?_

_BECAUSE THE CHICKEN WAS ON VACATION!_

_That was a good one, eh?_

_Ok, so why am I writing this again? Believe it or not this isn't my first draft for the Finn Fletcher Joke Book, (even though that'd be genius) but I feel like there was something I had to write that was significant._

_Oh, well… MORE CHEESY JOKES!_

_When I eat a fruit, well, I ALWAYS spit out the PIT. Haha, get it? Pit?_

_How about this, um…. _

_If you didn't live in Panem, would you be Danish?_

_Come on, tell me you're not amused._

_Tell me._

_Are you ready for the most perverted, bad, punny pick-up line ever? I don't think you are._

_I'll have you hufFINN and pufFINN all night long. *wink wink*_

_Sebastion helped me come up with that one._

_Isn't this a BLAST?_

_Ok, Ok, in all seriousness, what was I even going to say?_

_Oh, yeah! I hate Pit's little guts (for now) and her little boyfriend, too! So, you know, anytime you need a bitch to kill, come see me._

_This is a little bit scary but I think you've turned me into a vengeful person… Because I never carry my sword around with me, but, because of you, I feel the need to do so. Also I'm kind of becoming Ok with killing people, which is also not a nice thought but it kind of makes me laugh._

_We are polar opposites, I'm telling you that right now. But, maybe it could work… Who knows?_

_It'd be like… Fana._

_Or, Dinn, which makes me think of dinner, which reminds me: food. I'm hungry, but I think I'll need help reaching the food in the fridge. I guess I'll get Sebastion to do it for me._

_Except, don't trust Sebastion with your food, because he can't cook to save his life._

_Man, I'm just everywhere in this letter, aren't I?_

_Here… Then there…_

_Anyways, about the ship. I think that as of now, it's floating, but not moving forward. Not sinking yet, not taking off yet. (Yes, I'm from District 4, so it's my nature to compare everything to ships.)_

_Ok, well, I have to go [insert cool activity here] now, so I'll sign off._

_Your friend/acquaintance/enemy/I have no idea,_

_Finn Fletcher_

_PS We should double date with Cel and have a MARTINi! _


	14. Platinum to Mario: Not Sure What This Is

_**CHARACTERS USED: Platinum (made by me!) to Mario (made by Wetstar)**_

_Mario:_

_Ugh. I hate letters. _

_Ok, well, first of all, I think it's stupid how you have to wait till the end of the letter to sign. I mean, how could you read a whole document without knowing who wrote it? It's really dumb, I mean, you could think this is from someone super-awesome like the ginger or someone that you hold super-close and get to the signature and be all dissappointed that I waisted your time. _

_So, it's me, Platinum. I'll let it take a second to sink in. _

_I have this really bad habit of clicking my pen… _

_Anyways, I'm getting off topick. _

_Don't ask me why I'd get the idea to write a letter… I just figured that it's the easiest thing to get rid of when I'm done. Right? Right._

_So, here's my request: if you're going to pitch this letter, do it right now. Or at least just lie and tell me that you did it when I told you to._

_Because it'd only suck more if you told me you read halfway throuh and pitched it. I think I would die. Well, maybe die is a strong word, but_

_I'm really bad at this kind of thing. So, whenever you see an incomplete thought just ignore it._

_Anyways (again) you can try to ignore my spelling mistakes. And, before you ask, yes, I have been tested for lerning disabilities but I don't have any. _

_Spelling and me and grammer are not frends._

_I'm just pri pra procraston_

_I'm just __putting off __the emotional part of this whole thing. _

_Well… I don't like the word emotional because I don't consider myself to have emotions. _

_Don't ask what I consider myself because_

_My life is complicated. But I'll tell you this: if you see me in that Arena you're never going to talk to me again. Because I was aweful… My parents didn't raise me like that, it's just…Me…_

_You've seed it… I'm still attatched to my sword. _

_I'm still blood-thirsty… And that makes me upset but it shouldn't. _

_The thing about me is that you can never give me a choice. Because I have awful judgement and will always make the wrong choice._

_So, I guess_

_Look, I really don't know how to say this but I guess that I should just fucking say it already: I hate myself. _

_I hate myself because I'm falling for someone who will never love me back, because no matter what you and I are, I'll always be second in your world (or lower, but the point is I'll never be first) to Theo. _

_You really really love him… I can see it by the way you look when you talk about him._

_But, no, I'm not blaiming Theo. And I'm not blaiming you. Its me._

_Because Theo would never dream of taking a life and I have. Multiple._

_He's like that loveable golden retriever who is so big and full of affectcion that he can sometimes hurt people because he thinks he can fit on their lap when he's too big to. He can sometimes hurt people just by being so loving. Everybody loves him, he loves everybody._

_And I'm the abandoned pitbull who desperetly wants to be loved. But, because of his breed, standing, and past, everybody avoids him. And he hurts everybody because that's how he was made and what he was trained to do. By who? The Capitol, mostly, I guess. _

_Champagne just peeked in and asked me what I'm writing. I'm not sure what to tell her, because I'm not sure what this is. _

_A love letter? Maybie. _

_An apology letter? Definitly._

_A self-pity letter? Possibly. But the thing is I don't feel sorry for myself. In fact I'm just plain angry._

_A sueicide note? As far as anyone (including myself) knows, its (or, um, it's? I suck at that kind of thing) not. But it doesn't mean I'd be sorry if I didn't wake up tomorrow. Maybie I'd just stay dead. It'd just be easyer for all of us._

_I've been thinking so hard, non-stop, writing all this down is makeing my head spin but I'm glad I can get these thots out on paper. _

_You just have no idea… The things I've said… Look, I was the bully. And I really just wanted to be accepted, be cool, be popular. So I've said some terrible things to the gay kids in my District. Not just the usual faggot-stuff, but I actually tryed to be creaetive with it. And you have no idea how awful it feels._

_You…You should just stay away from me, anyways. I'm nothing but troubl. I always make bad desisions and everyone I love ends up hurt. Not implieing that I love you, exactly, because that's really crazy and just wierd. _

_Look, I'm being really topsy-turvy in this letter but it's been… __SO HARD __to organise my thots lately. Their swirling in my head so fast right now its not funny at all. _

_But I promise you I'm __not __drunk. Because this is barley lejibal but my drunk handwrighting is even worse. I'm writing so fast the spelling misteaks are getting worse. I have to slow my breathing and an anxei anxeity I have to slow my breathing and my nervousness._

_I don't know why I'm shaking so bad. _

_The point of this letter is pretty damn blurry to me, but it you can pick it out, just tell me. _

_Love letter: _

_I love you._

_Apology letter: _

_I'm sorry for loving you._

_Self-pity letter: _

_I'm sorry for myself that I'm so damn stupid. _

_Sueicide note:_

_I hate myself for loving you and everyone I love ends up hurt._

_So I suppose it's all of them at once… Weird. _

_I keep trying to figuier out how to conclude this letter in a way that doesn't sound creepy at all… _

_I just don't know why because I've never felt this way before or anything close to it_

_I guess… So long? Because I wouldn't hang around me much after reading this letter, either. _

_So, yeah. So long sounds right to me. _

_I hate signing letters at the end (like I said at the beginning) but I guess I have to do it so this letter turns out to be formel. _

_Lo_

_Your freind, _

_Platinum Krietzer_

_P.S. Don't be mad at me. Because I promise you I'll keep my distance and let you be happy… It's just a matter of time before they get me, too. So I sware I won't say anything about any of this ever again. If you care anything about me you'll burn this up when you've read it. I need to put the stupid pen down now and stop writing…._


	15. Apollo to Satin: All My Fault

_**CHARACTERS USED: Apollo (made by me) to Satin (made by HogwartsDreamer113)**_

_Oh God, Satin. I'm freaking out._

_Why? _

_He did it. _

_I never ever ever thought it would happen, but he did it. _

_I am having so much trouble thinking straight… Siren suggested to write it all down on paper and I think it might maybe be helping but my head is throbbing and I can't hold back the tears… _

_Freaking out. Freaking out. _

_I don't know what to do…. I don't know what to think or do…. _

_My hands are shaking so freaking bad right now… I might pass out…. _

_Harmony's downstairs and her wails are enough to send me into insanity. _

_Siren's in her room babbling about how she failed as a sister. _

_But it's not their faults. _

_And I think Mom and Dad are strict. But it's not their faults, either. _

_It was all me. I swear, it was me that caused him to hate himself. Not Siren, not Harmony, not anyone but me._

_I don't know if I want to take the blame because I think that will make it easier for the others… Because it won't… Or if I just want to be miserable for the rest of my life. Which I could. _

_Either way it was me that always teased him. I mean, the kids at school were brutal to him, I won't deny that, but the problem is that I didn't do a damn thing to help him. I never knew they were bullying him._

_And why? Because I was too busy worrying about those kids who I called my friends._

_But were they ever really friends? No. They were just bullies. And they picked on my little brother. And I let them._

_I tried to ignore it all… Pretend it wasn't happening. I always told myself that it was just boys horsing around, I never got it… That Teno was different than me and they weren't joking around. _

_They hurt him… And then after that he had to go through a whole new wave from me. _

_Not from Jay. Not from… Not from anyone. Just me. Literally._

_I was the one that called him a geek. A nerd. A dork. _

_I sound like such a jerk right now… I swear it wasn't intentional at all! Every time I'd say something, he'd laugh and joke around. Literally joke. He always smiled, didn't show a hint of anything being wrong. I was always just joking, anyways. He's smarter He was smarter than me by far. _

_I guess I was a little jealous of him. He was the genius, always Dad's favorite._

_But being Dad's favorite also meant that he was the one with the highest expectations. And Dad enforces those expectations. And, I think that always made Teno feel like a piece of crap. _

_But I was never there for him when I should've been. And I'll take the blame for that._

_For being a sucky, terrible older brother. I was the only person Teno really had left to look up to and I let him down. _

_And now he's gone. _

_My brother is frickin' gone. _

_And it's all my fault. _

_And I can't see straight…. Think straight… _

_My contacts are falling out and, for the first time EVER, I don't even care. _

_Because all I want right now is to be miserable. So, go ahead. Right now. Tell me everything that's wrong with me. And you can use this letter for help, I already have a list above. And I'll make one on the back. _

_Don't be surprised if this paper is all crinkly and wrinkled when you get it. Tears tend to contort the shape of a piece of paper. _

_There, I'm a crybaby. That can be number one._

_You know what? I read that statement again and I scratch that. In fact, it'd be awful if I wasn't hysterically sobbing right now. He was my brother and I loved him more than absolutely anything in the world. Him and Siren and Harmony… They all form my world. And Mom and Dad, and Jay and Tarrah and Molly and Tanner and Ben, and even you._

_(I don't care that it's cheesy because it's true.)_

_Well, I mean, if that doesn't sound creepy at all or anything… _

_Part of me wants to sleep. I want to pass out and be absorbed with dreams and darkness. _

_Another part of me wants to run downstairs and hug Harmony. _

_Another part of me wants to head to Siren's room and tell her that it's not her fault. At all. It's mine. _

_And yet another part of me wants to call Jay. _

_Not text him. Call him. I want to hear his voice. _

_But another part of me doesn't want to hear him after all. Because I'm sure he's just as torn apart as I am, and hearing him torn apart…. It might just be too much. _

_Especially if the girls were there. I think I'd hang up on them…_

_Another part of me wants to hurt myself. But I know that's not right and it's wrong and I won't but I have to be punished somehow… And since Mom and Dad won't do it for me, I'll do it for myself. How? I have no idea. Not yet. But I do know how Teno's death made us all feel, and I can't do that to the rest of them. I wouldn't even be able to get away with it anyways. _

_Don't even try to stop me from saying things like that. I'm trying to tell myself to just stop already. _

_And yet another part of me wants to get up and DO something. That's always my system's solution to problems. To run, to jump rope, to kick a soccer ball at the wall… Something, anything. _

_Then the last part of me just wants to stay here, continue writing this letter to you. Because I care. And I know you'll read it, no matter what junk I'm talking about. (At least I hope…)_

_And I think it's helping… I think that my thoughts are organizing and my heartbeat is restoring. And even the tears are slowing down. My heart's still breaking but at least some kind of order has been restored. Some kind of order… _

_I've honestly been trying to avoid thinking lately… I kept telling myself that thinking about it is dangerous… But that's the only way I'm going to be able to solve these problems I have. _

_I mean, come on. My brother. Just. Committed. Suicide. For. Crying. Out. Freakin. Loud._

_I really hate those words. _

_You have no idea how hard I wish we could've seen. That he would've told us how he was feeling, because if I knew how much it hurt I would've taken action and he'd still be alive and probably happy, too. _

_I guess it's too late for any of that now. It probably was too late a while ago. _

_I wish you were here because all I need right now is someone who can tell me what to do. _

_I know you cared about Teno… We all did, he was very loved…But it would be at least one person who wasn't sobbing. And you could help me figure out what to do now._

_I already know one thing: I need to be a better person. A better brother, a better friend… And I hope now that Dad will be a better Dad and Mom will be a better Mom. Maybe one of them can quit their jobs, finally… _

_I've stopped hoping for things… Because hope can sometimes get you nowhere. It could be possible that Mom and Dad will get WORSE. I mean, Siren's in college, and Harmony's probably scarred for life… _

_There are lots of questions pending but the one thing I know for sure is that life here is never going to be the same again. Ever. _

_It's 2:30 in the morning and Harmony's cried herself to sleep. Siren's curled up in her bed but I'm pretty sure she's faking it. _

_I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Not sure how successful the endeavor will be. _

_Good night… Or, well, morning, I guess… _

_Thanks for listening (or, well, reading), _

_Apollo _


	16. Tanner to Acer: Find Your Stars

_**CHARACTERS USED: Tanner (made by me) to Acer (made by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful)**_

_Acer:_

_It's me, Tanner Tyson Cooper. You met me in one of those nifty castles, remember?_

_Now that I am together with Ben I'm finding a new sense of strength. _

_Strength in myself, especially. I'm not afraid anymore!_

_Everyone doubted me. Said I was wrong for liking a boy, wrong for that boy being my bully, everyone told me that I was wrong. _

_But I proved that it was THEM. _

_It was THEM that were wrong, not me. _

_That he really COULD love someone like me. That there WAS good inside him, still. Even though it seemed he was AWFUL._

_And you know what?_

_I SAVED HIM._

_And you know what I say? It was all worth it._

_Even my friends told me I was wrong. That he would only hurt me. _

_But they were all wrong. I was the one who was right._

_And that's empowering. _

_I've decided that I wanted to pass that strength on to people who need it. And I think that you could use some. Don't get me wrong, it's nothing against you or anything, but I think it would really help._

_So hear me out._

_Or read me out… I guess… _

_I was weak. I'll admit that. There was a time when I was weak. _

_But it was the awesome people. The wonderful people in my life that helped me along. _

_And they made me into who I am today. _

_I don't think you should be afraid. There are so many awesome, wonderful people in these places that we are that will never dream of laughing at you. _

_I helped Benny accept the fact that he's gay. I can help you, too. _

_I don't know a lot about your past. I don't know a lot about what's gone on in your life, but I do know that it can be hard. And your past can scar you for life. _

_But there are people that can help you through. There will always be lights at the end of the tunnel. Think of the night sky… It's mostly dark but there are bright stars up there. And they shed some light up there… And that special guy for you… He'll be like the moon. _

_So, find your stars. I'll be one. _

_Benny will be one. _

_Freddy can be one. _

_And I'll bet Xanthe, Dayta, Cordin, and Synch will all be your stars, too._

_And the people that tell you that you're wrong or that life should be done in a certain way, they're the darkness. But there are thousands, no, millions of stars out there. So, even though the stars will never be bright enough to get rid of the darkness, they can still help. I have a whole sky full of stars now. And you can find yours. _

_(I would get Freddy to proofread this but she would trump my metaphor with science.)_

_Anyways, this is what I'm saying: Don't be afraid. There's no reason to, anymore. These places… They're different than District 3. They are full of awesome people, not those losers from back home._

_And, who knows?_

_Maybe, if you finally say it, you'll find someone who's just like you. And maybe, just maybe, that special person could become your sun. Or did I say moon earlier? I don't remember…_

_Oh, I did say moon. _

_Metaphors are confusing. _

_Anyways, I've found that the best way to find strength is through friends. And that's what friends do. Your friends could even help you make things right with your brother. Or, at least, try. _

_So, don't be scared. Shout it out, say it loud. (Well, I guess there's no need to shout, really, just… Don't be afraid to say it out loud…) _

_And if you ever need a friend, or advice, or anything of the sort, come talk to me. I know what you're going through, for the most part. There are some things I don't get, but I know the majority of what you're going through. I was going through it, not so long ago._

_You saw how weak I was around Mayella. _

_But with the help of my friends she'll be running for the hills. _

_And Benny refuses to take her crap. The most awesomely sexy thing he's ever done. _

_Ok, I'm droning on again. Sorry. _

_But I'm serious. You can find somebody for you! I can help! _

_Don't be afraid. It may seem scary at first but it'll get easier and easier with each person you tell, each friend you make. _

_Find your inner strength. We'll all help you._

_Your shining star,_

_The Tanner Constellation_


	17. Emma to Cor and Arrow: Your Little Girl

_**CHARACTERS USED: Emma (made by me) to Cor and Arrow (made by Wetstar)**_

_Dad&Dad: _

_Well, it looks like your little girl is growing up. Both of your little twins are. _

_I'm sorry we can't be young forever. But I'll always have these adorable eyes, and I will always use them to mooch things from you. _

_Love you, Cor. _

_Anyways, we're growing up. It's emotional but true. _

_We can hold on to the old days, though. Because those were also the good days. _

_You know, I was scared of you when I was 10. I was so scared that you would hurt us, but it was Jack that kept me going through all of it. I'd like you to know that I am absolutely changed because of you. You have no idea. Before, I was so scared of gays. I would literally cuss in front of gay couples so that they didn't adopt Jack and me. I was just horrified. _

_A lot of the time I'd sit against the wall and cower. It was awful. _

_But you were absolutely the right person for us to open up to. Jack was so desperate to get adopted that he would desperately try to be lovable, but it never worked._

_I'm glad you loved us enough to stick with us. _

_I'm positive that any other person would've given up. Left me to cry, Jack to continue to be desperate._

_But you didn't. _

_You never gave up on me. _

_You adopted me, a homophobe, for Heaven's Sakes! _

_You never gave up on me. You always knew I had hope and you always tried to help me. _

_Even when you started to date Arrow, Cor… You didn't have to ask me what I thought! _

_But you did anyways. And it made me stronger. I loved you so much already, I was determined to learn to love Arrow and you. _

_Arrow… You didn't have to bond with Jack and me. We weren't your responsibility, but you still took us under your wing and treated us like your own. _

_No wonder we called you Dad. As I said, you were a member of our family before Cor gave you that ring. _

_Had you not reached out to me I never would've accepted you. I would've turned against the world and given up for good on humanity. _

_You're absolutely wonderful. You were willing to take it at a slower pace so that I'd be comfortable. You and Cor walked with me the whole way and I'm so thankful for that. _

_I love you guys so much. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. _

_I will never ever lose touch with you and I want to be with you every step of the way as you adopt my new brothers and/or sisters. _

_I want to be there for Jack, too. Help him run Hourner orphanage, be there every single step of the way. We're twins, that's what twins do. _

_So I don't want to feel like I'm stealing them from you… You know, I want you to have your special bonding time, with your child. _

_But don't count me out, either. If I get annoying, you can tell me, but I want to play a role in the kids' lives, too. _

_I wish I had an older sibling in the orphanage. Jack was great and I'm so glad to this day that I wasn't alone, but I would've loved to have someone older there, too, to protect us. _

_So I want them to have that. Even though I'm only really 6 or 8 years younger than my Dads. _

_Oh well. Basically what I'm saying is that the little buggers are stuck with me, like it or not. _

_They're so sweet… Probably because you and Arrow surely have a good eye for them. _

_You're great parents. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. _

_I love you so freaking much. Even though you tend to spy on me and cause chaos AND throw my potential boyfriends into rivers, I'm so SO glad that you're there to protect me. _

_I'm glad that Jack and I are there for you. To go through this roller coaster of life, dating, and marriage with you. _

_And you'll always be there for us, too. It's the best family a girl could want. _

_Thank you. _

_Thank you for absolutely everything. I love you two and Jack more than anything in my life. And Noah, and the other siblings that I will have but none of us know yet. _

_I love all of you, and I will do my part as the older sister to keep them safe (and the daughter to stay safe, of course). _

_Also I can teach them how to mooch. But that's another story. _

_I absolutely adore you all. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Emma_


	18. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

NAT_**H**_ALIA

A_**U**_DDIE

JEN_**N**_ALEE

_**G**_RANOLA

B_**E**_CK

D_**R**_AC

_**G**_AGE

C_**A**_LVIN

_**M**_ATT

F_**E**_LIX

PAI_**S**_LEY

_To everyone who has supported me on the best forum in the world: _

_When I say best forum, I don't mean the first one with the most posts and most numbers. As my band teacher says: quality. Not quantity. _

_And you're a group of the most wonderful people in the world. _

_When I started as a writer, I had a good number of… (yikes, as much as I hate to admit…) Sues and Stus. _

_And, you know, you guys helped me change that. _

_I will honestly and completely say that you have helped me blossom as a writer. Interacting with other authors, reading their stories, seeing their points of view was really inspiring for me. I mean, I've seriously been doing things, writing things, reading things that I never thought I'd read. _

_I never thought I'd be able to say that I made best friends online. I mean, I knew from the beginning that you were pretty cool, but I never thought I'd grow so… attached. _

_To be completely honest, I was on a band trip when Jess sent me the PM inviting me on the forum. I went on, agreed to the rules and everything and then got really confused. You waited for me, anyways. :) _

_I started getting e-mails again a while later and was intrigued. So I found it again and thank goodness I did. Then I realized how addicting it is XD_

_And I decided to read At Second Glance and Victor from 12 first. Both of them inspired me SO much. _

_Then I started reading your other stories and I just got hooked. You guys are SUCH awesome writers, I'm not even joking. _

_I'm making characters I never thought I'd be able to make… Doing things that I never thought I'd be able to do, all thanks to you guys. _

_I never even dreamed of having just one gay couple, one gay character (if you remember my multiple attempts you'd know that they all kind of flopped.)_

_In fact, had it not been for Jess, I wouldn't have even made Tanner! And I can't believe it because he's easily in my list of Top 10 OC's. _

_I mean, look at it now. I have three or four gay couples now and more pending! I NEVER thought that would happen! _

_Rudi was meant to literally be a one-line-character, and I only put her in AUPH to get Theo to admit he was gay to Sebastion. XD _

_But I just grew to love them so much together that she's literally one of the main characters in my new revolution story. All because of you guys. _

_I absolutely adore the character ships that I have with you guys. And I've become a hardcore shipper of your couples: mixed and individual, too. Absolutely. _

_I love the friendships that my characters have with all of yours, as well. I'd love to have character ships with every single one of you someday! xD_

_Kate: I absolutely adore all your characters. You have such a special talent for writing, and you give all of your characters such a wonderful voice of their own. It's always exciting to read your stories. You are so accepting. You never had to read any of my stories but it was such a wonderful part of my day to see your reviews. And I LOVE our character friendships! Marley, Balt, Quint, and Claudia, the Flashes, Ryder and Sed, Tansy and Charlie, especially the Coopers and Hexners… You're a wonderful person and such a talented writer. Never give up on your dreams. PICCOLOS AND FLUTES RULE!_

_Ecarg: I wish you were in the same timezone as us so that we could bond some more. I just love Jen and Jade; I think they're wonderful characters and both have very distinct personalities. You're a funny, very interesting person and I wish you were on just a tad more so that we could talk. I'm sure I'll be able to see you soon… On the big screens! Never give up, I'm positive you're a spectacular actress. You're also a really great writer and very creative person. Don't stop believing. WOO TENNIS! _

_Dreamer: You made my whole entire week when you suggested Satin/Apollo. I was absolutely ecstatic to have a character ship with you. I absolutely adore your Finnick and Annie, and I'll bet you could get something published in the future! I love Kai, I think he's ADORABLE! And I'll admit I was a bit confused when I noticed you were playing both of them but now I know why: because you do both of them with amazing accuracy and precision. Nobody could compare to you, no matter what they say. You are such a caring person, selfless, and also a SPECTACULAR writer. We've both inspired each other, and I think that's really cool. You're spectacular. _

_Swim: Your characters are wonderfully lovable, and you make a great Johanna. You also give Atala a great personality. I miss some of the older ones, but your newer characters are just as lovable. I can't WAIT for you to finally post a story, and you can bet I'll be among the first to read and review. You're quirky but lovable, and I think it makes you incredibly interesting to be around and life is certainly never boring when you're around. _

_Loopy: I miss you so much! I miss Blivian, I miss Mercy and Letha and all of them! I think you have such an incredible talent for writing and I love your writing. And your characters are all just so lovable… Well, I guess except for Letha. You're fun, you're creative, and you're so sweet! _

_Jo: I think you have lots of potential. Paisley is a very realistic, lovable character who seems to be the perfect combination of talented and burdened. _

_Mia: I miss you, too! But I'm glad you're succeeding and finding an educational way to use your time. I'm almost positive we'll see something great in your future. Your Octavia is absolutely hilariously perfect, and your OC's are so lovable! Keep going, never give up!_

_Epic: I am SO glad we have character ships. Your characters are realistic and adorable, and Felix has such a vibe of Cheshire Cat coming from her! She's a great OC, level-headed and smart with just the perfect amount of unsocial. You're fun, lovable, and we're demigods together, with Swim and Dreamer and Rex and Kate. I mean, HOW COOL IS THAT!? You're so mature for being so young and I see a ton of potential in you as a writer. _

_Mex: Ok, it was PERFECT having Rudi and Sebastion and Rizzo talk to Mali and Beck. Totally coincidental, but TOTALLY PERFECT all at once! I'm glad you came on the forum, you've added a lot to my universe and world. I keep meaning to read your story (because I LOVE Caleb and Mali and Beck) but UGH there is SO not enough time. You're fun and VERY creative, and I think your story idea is SO original. You have a lot of potential and I think you're already a spectacular writer. _

_Drac: Wow, our only forum boy! Who'd've thought that boys could actually be…Not annoying? XD But seriously I think you're really cool and a great addition to the forum! You make quite a wonderful Peeta and Dakota and Drac are very awesome OC's. It's never boring to hang around those two, that's for sure! You have serious potential. Keep writing and making characters!_

_Amelia and Karlee: I wish I could see more of you. Karlee is a GREAT Katniss and I hear quite the Haymitch. Can't wait to see for myself! And I love going to Disney with Amelia's characters! I think that's so fun and such a great topic idea! _

_Ibbonray: I can't thank you enough for your support of my writing, even before I came on the forum. You make an awesome Wiress and I can't wait to see your Beetee!_

_And last but CERTAINLY not least, my Canadian friend Jess: _

_You've inspired me a ton. I think that we think a lot alike on some situations and that brought us closer together. Theo and Matt especially inspired me a TON. I mean, I couldn't even think of the remote possibility of having just one gay character, as I said before, and look now! I never even thought of Second Gen and I wouldn't have ever been comfortable with half the things I do now. I owe a lot to you. Reading your work has inspired me more than you might know. I've grown to love every single one of your characters in their own special way. (Except for Paige. I still hate her.) I love our character ships… I mean, I never would've been able to find more perfect ships out there no matter how many characters I tried to make. And trust me, I've made and rejected at least 5 different girls for Finn. None of them will ever be Dana. You're a great image-finder and writer and relationship-placer. (I think there's a word for that but it's not coming quite to mind…) So never lose hope. We'll all be there for you, always. No matter what happens. And we all love you. _

_So, I actually was starting to write a poem for my surprise, but ran out of rhymes. So I'll post the first part anyways, I guess. _

_**THE HUNGER GAMES ROLEPLAY FORUM PLEDGE**_

_I promise when I'm wearing jeans I will think of Levi,_

_And Balt will come to mind if I am too afraid to fly. _

_I'll feel like Ariadne if I ever try ballet,_

_And I'll get all Hy on dumb people and push them outta my way!_

_I'll think of Teddy and Tanner when somebody needs a hug._

_And my mind will go to Felix and Matt when I have a computer bug._

_I'll think of Sadie as I follow a guide, _

_And Tenor when I have something to hide. _

_I'll think of Cae when I think I've gone blind, _

_Or Kook and Teddy if I've lost my mind._

_I'll think of Alder when I just don't wanna talk, _

_And, of course, Sylvester when I quietly stalk. _

_I'll think of Skeeter when I reference a song, _

_I'll think of Maeve when I just don't belong._

_Crystal will be there when I want some food. _

_And so will Letha, if I'm not sure my mood. _

_I'll always think of Cato singing dancing queen._

_And I'll constantly be wishing my ban teacher was Sheen. _

_I'll think THEO! When I meet a ginger that lies, _

_And I'll think SELENA when someone flirts with all the guys. _

_Finn will cross my mind when someone's in a wheelchair._

_And Gabriel will be there when I figure, "he'll never care."_

_I'll think of Emma and Noah when I see Bambi eyes, _

_Buttercup and Humanity when someone's full of lies. _

_I'll think JADE when someone smiles my way, _

_Or MATT when I have to work all day. _

_I'll think of Edward when there's and accent that's hot, _

_Or Cam if I am left out to rot. _

_I'll think of Ben when someone changes for the better, _

_Or Helix and Levi, in their romantic rainy weather. _

_I'll think of Drac when there's a shroud to be burnt, _

_Or the Panem High teachers when there's a lesson to be learnt. _

_That's as far as I got…_

_Well, anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks for being there for me._

_With Love,_

_Celtic_


	19. Valentina to Linus: Keeping him safe

_Blondie (I don't care if I know your name, I'm still calling you Blondie.):_

_So if you haven't guessed by the greeting, it's Valentina. Valentina Kensy, but you probably know me as the she-demon that is Elijah's big sister. _

_Ok, I don't like to say this, but… Well…_

_I was wrong. _

_I'll admit it, I was wrong about you. _

_First off, let me say that the gay kids in District 2 are freaks. _

_They're the smokers, drinkers, whores, sex-addicts. _

_Not all druggie sex-addicts are gay, but most all gays are druggie sex-addicts. If you understand that at all. _

_Elijah didn't come out until a while after he died. _

_So you can imagine that I was kind of shocked. I mean, my little brother was dead came back to life, which is surprising on its own. He was older, too. 16 or 17. And that surprised me even more. I wouldn't have believed that it was him but I can recognize those beautiful blue eyes that come from our mother from a million miles away. _

_And he has them. They're gorgeous. And I honestly really hope you appreciate them. I mean, they're kind of like…Really special… To me. And I'm sure to him, too. _

_(Plus if I can keep you focused on his eyes, it'll divert attention from… other things…)_

_Anyways, my little brother was back from the dead! And a teenager! I was freaking out already. _

_And then he told me that he was gay. Again, let me direct your attention to the top of the letter with my wonderful saying. _

_So I kind of flipped the fuck out, I'll admit it. _

_Then I kind of kept Nick away from him. I didn't really think that gay kids could be… As…Pure…As you two are. And I think that is incredibly admirable. _

_That being said, I want to protect him. I suppose I'll be looking out for you soon, as well. And my future nieces and/or nephews. _

_Anyways, it's always been my goal to protect him. I wanted to keep him safe… I always felt like he was the only thing I had left to remind me of my Mom. And yes, that means that I have to protect him from abuse, hurt, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, all that shit. And technically I shouldn't say shit or fuck or any of those words around him, either, but… It slips every once in a while. _

_Anyways, I'm getting off topic again. _

_After being out of his life so long I realized I was failing at my goal: to keep him safe. And I didn't want that to happen so I found him again. _

_I feel so bad I never got to know you when you first started dating my brother. But when I first met you, I was… Shocked, to say the least. You seemed like a very kind person and I was just… Very surprised. Goes to show you that stereotypes aren't true most of the time. _

_And I ran through the checklist but I never really felt the need to._

_If I didn't 110% trust you, there was no way in hell I would've left you with Nick. I was bitter and upset and very inquisitive but I trusted you the first time I saw you with my brother. It was blatantly obvious that you make him the absolute happiest person to ever breathe oxygen, and that was really all I would've wanted from the beginning. _

_And now I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you how incredibly proud I am of you. Lijah told me your whole story… I think it's incredible. For you to have been through so much as such a small child blows my mind. I absolutely can't imagine. And just the thought of little Nicky going now to an orphanage and being forced to grow up without parents makes me sick to the stomach: literally. I am so sorry that you had to go through that but at the same time I am proud to be your future big sister-in-law. And I'm also proud at how strong you are. One of the things I admired about you from the very beginning is how strong you were. You backed Elijah up, even when I made my snarky comments. You're strong, powerful… But in a good way. And I really am proud of you for that. And you can tell Lijah that I'm proud of him too. _

_And I guess now I have to apologize. I was wrong, I was judgmental, and I was rude. It was immature of me to be so snarky and obnoxious, and it was so wrong of me to give Elijah hell: he was so happy and you make him so happy. And I really do like to see that._

_I'm glad that you will be his husband. I really am. I never thought Elijah would ever talk to anyone that wasn't Nate, but I almost want to say he looked happier under the tree with you in the park than he ever has chasing his cat around with Nate. _

_(My brother loves cats. It's a little unhealthy.)_

_Linus, I'm sorry I judged you. I'm sorry if I seemed invasive and I'm sorry if I seemed like a bitch. _

_Oh, um, sorry… Ignore that word if you're offended by my swearing. _

_Anyways, I am so SO proud of both of you. And I can't wait for you to get married. _

_So if you can't overlook my overall bitchiness to you before, then I guess Nick will go to the wedding and I won't… _

_But you seem to be the forgiving type. I sure hope you are because I want to walk with you two every step of the way through your marriage. It's a beautiful thing, when you're with someone that you truly love with every particle of your being. (Yes, I taught him that. And Nick will learn it someday, too.) But it's a really wonderful thing, and as the older sister, I want to be there for you. _

_And if anyone is giving you trouble, I'll take their fucking heads off. Just give the word. _

_So I'm sorry, I'm proud, and I can't wait for you to be my brother. I promise to be a great big-sister-in-law, if you'll let me. _

_Signed,_

_Valentina Kensy_

_Hi Uncle Linus! It's Nicklas! I can't write yet but Mommy is writing it down for me. I can't wait for you to be my real uncle. Mommy says it's going to be a real wedding! I can't believe it! I really want to go to a real wedding! And I can't wait to have new cousins, and I can't wait for you to babysit me again! _

_Lots of love,_

_Nick_


	20. Jack to Cor and Arrow: Happy

**_CHARACTERS USED: Jack (made by me) to Cor and Arrow (both made by Wetstar)_**

_Dad and Dad: _

_I freaking love you people. _

_Whether you're lifting me up on your shoulders (which I suppose I'm too old for now…) or silently hating me for embarrassing you in front of your crush, or hiding in the bushes with you and beating men to a pulp for pretending to make my sister pregnant, you've stuck to me through all the ups and downs of life. _

_The ups: my meeting Tarrick and Astro and Harley, flying my camera around like an airplane… you were there. _

_And I was there for your "let's just be friends and hug it out" moment. But I was 10 so I kind of pretended I wasn't there. _

_You have no idea how scared I was that you wouldn't like me. All I wanted was for you to like me. You had just adopted me, you were only a teenager, and Emma and I were a big job. Two bubbly, 10-year-old twins. And I was so scared of being abandoned again. After what happened before with those other two gay guys… I was so scared that you'd leave again. I was scared that you would hate me. That you would decide I wasn't worth the time and you'd hurt both of us again and leave us to die alone. That Emma would shut off to gays forever and we'd never get adopted again. It's not you… It was just me. No matter who adopted us and when, it wouldn't have mattered. I still would've been scared. You were incredibly wonderful to me from the very start. And it really helped. I was so connected, so attached to you, there was absolutely nothing scarier to me than losing you. From the very beginning. _

_And I know now that you'll NEVER abandon me. I will ALWAYS be good enough for you. No matter what. Because you love me. And you will always love me. And I will always love you. And Emma. And Noah. And whoever else you pick from my orphanage. Wow… My orphanage. _

_There are tons of kids here, and I love them all. And I hope that soon, I'll find one child that I just can't look away from. That I can't resist spending time with. That will someday become my little brother or sister. _

_I am so SO glad that you found us. Without you, who knows where I'd be. I wouldn't have my camera. I wouldn't have Emma. I'm convinced that without your gentle coaxing that she'd shut off to everything. _

_And without Emma, I'd never have Tarrick. And he makes me SO happy. You wouldn't believe it. _

_Without you I would never be as happy as I am today. And that means a lot to me, because there's nothing I love more than being happy. _

_But what I love more than being happy is seeing Emma and Tarrick and the dogs and YOU happy. I was so scared when you said you were getting married… You looked so happy... It was incredible. My heart leaped for you. _

_(And I kind of jumped around giddily when I got to be the best man.)_

_It was so special… That you would bestow the honor upon me to spend that day up at that alter with you. Right beside you. It's the most special thing ever. _

_That would almost be the happiest thing I've experienced thus far. Seeing you so happy, and Emma so happy she cries, being with the whole gang that we all love… Really amazing. Really special. And I got to be a part of it. _

_Thank you. For being so accepting of me. _

_It took a chunk of me, coming out to you… Even though I knew that you'd understand and support me through all of it. It still makes you nervous. And I was nervous that Emma wouldn't take it well. _

_Thank you for being there for her. You coaxed her into it a lot faster than I could've. And I couldn't have done it without you. _

_There are so many things I never would've done without you. Thank you so much. So freaking much. I love you. So much. _

_And also, thank you for welcoming Tarrick in. (or, well… trying.)_

_I can't wait to meet my new siblings. Until then, I guess I have a whole orphanage of children to deal keep me entertained, right? _

_I love Noah. He's going to grow up to be a wonderful boy and man. How do I know? Because he has you two as parents. I like to think I've become a wonderful mature (haha, yeah right) young man myself. _

_Anyways, enough about me, back to you. You make me happy. You and Emma and Noah and the kids and the dogs and Tarrick… I love you all more than life itself. And I'm glad that you're with me and that you're the ones that I'm lucky enough to have for family. _

_I still need to have a playdate with Noah… Haha, because it's not like every day of my life is a playdate. But I meant one-on-one brother time. And no, I haven't taught him my bribing ways…. Yet…_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Anyways, that's all the fluffy stuff in one letter. You're welcome. _

_With all the love in the world, _

_Jack_


	21. Ryan to Nyle: A Lovable Weird

_**CHARACTERS USED: Ryan (made by me) to Nyle (made by HogwartsDreamer113)**_

_Nyle: _

_Guess what? Happily ever after is true. _

_Yeah, I guess I always knew it. From the reaping day of the 68__th__ Hunger Games, I always figured that happily ever after is possible. _

_I always figured that happily ever after would be me with my outrageously sexy blue bangs and my camera in the afterlife. _

_Turns out that happily ever after is actually me with moderately sexy black and blue hair and my camera and an adorable District Four boy and the two best little girls ever._

_(Ok so maybe the moderately sexy part is teasing, but everything else is pretty serious.)_

_Who would've thought?! _

_And adorable little nieces and nephews-in-law, of course. And friends. Including Daemien. (As much as I still hate to admit that she and Nala were right…)_

_I'll admit I was REALLY uneasy when Gloss became the Victor. Because he was a jackass. But he's better now, I guess. _

_Anyways, I will never forget our time in The Castle together. Memories like those really make me smile. _

_Why? Probably because you're in them. _

_In all honesty, when I first met you I kinda went on a socially awkward streak for a while and wasn't exactly sure why. But you know, it was probably because I really really wanted you to like me. _

_(Because, as you probably know now, I'm just plain weird when I'm me. But it's a lovable weird.)_

_And, UGH DAEMIEN SHE CAN BE SO EMBARRASSING SOMETIMES GOSH. _

_I was HUMILIATED. And yes, I mean for that to be IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. _

_We all know I love Daemien to death (because I literally do…) but still she can be EXTREMELY humiliating sometimes. But there are lots of times that she's helped me along, even though she's two years younger than I am. She was the one that made me try the whole black hair thing (and thank God she did…) and the one that kept nudging me about coming out of the closet. _

_You know Daemien and Nala are a very dynamic duo. Because they're both giddy girls obsessed with setting us up. _

_And Marissa jumped on that bandwagon too eventually, but she was a little bit less… Um… Forceful. Issy's like that. Very peaceful. _

_But she liked you a lot from even the very beginning. I think when we first started dating she was worried that you were going to hurt me. _

_(I never believed that, of course.)_

_But she liked you a lot. And I was so head-over-heels for you. _

_I'll tell you this: I will also never forget Nala kissing me. I was so shocked and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But it made me realize that the person I really wanted to kiss was a Degardi: but it certainly WASN'T Nala. _

_And it took everything in me to ask you to let me kiss you… I think if you had said no I would've died. _

_But I'm glad you said yes. And I'm glad you're mine. And I'm yours. _

_But, had you asked me when I was 15 or early 16, you know what I would've said?_

"_You know, he's not that bad. He's cute! I mean, if you're like that… Which I'm…Not…"_

_But I'm so glad that I am. And that I know it. _

_And I always got so awkward on the subject (mostly because I was in the closet and wouldn't admit it.) when Daemien asked. _

_Then there's Felicity. _

_I love her so much. She's SO cute and helpful and happy. _

_I almost thought I would have a little trouble loving a child that I didn't… Make…_

_But then I realized that I already do. Daemien, Marissa, Nala… I would protect them all with my life. _

_I already have. _

_And Felicity was no exception. She's great. She's a wonderful little girl, wonderfully bright and knowledgeable, and a WONDERFUL big sister. _

_I am so proud of her. And I'm so proud of us for raising a child without blowing up the house. _

_Ok, so that was a joke… I really knew we could do it all along. Because you're great with kids. And I'm alright with people myself… _

_And, we're going to do just as great with Mikayla! She's going to grow up to become a mature, responsible, wonderful little girl and adult. _

_I'm glad our paths all crossed, and I'm glad that our family turned out the way that it did. _

_In a way, I had adopted a child before I had even met you. A little orphan from District 6 named Daemien, to be my little sister more than my daughter. _

_I love her, too. And Issa, Fel, Mickey, Ossy, Kodiak and Nala and Sitka, and especially you. _

_The apple of my eye, the light of my world, that's what you are. _

_Nyle, I love you, and I always will._

_And I'm glad that happily ever after was able to happen with us. Because I'm happier than I ever EVER would've been in my whole life and afterlife. _

_You are the best. We are the best. Never forget it. _

_Your one true love for the rest of forever and time, _

_Ryan_


	22. Thalia to Remus: Never Good Enough

_**CHARACTERS USED: Thalia (made by me) to Romulus (made by HogwartsDreamer113)**_

_I've been falling apart. _

_I've been going insane. _

_I've been stressing out, and why!? _

_I did some serious soul-searching, and I think it's because of… You. _

_Yes, I think it's because of you. _

_I've been having trouble eating… sleeping… even breathing… Just thinking about the little things: your hair, your eyes, that perfectly cocky smile… I think about all of it all the time. And quite frankly, I hate it. _

_I hate…I hate the thought that I even think that a human being could compare to my amount of awesome. I hate feeling so… So… Not good enough. _

_I hate caring about what the hell anyone else thinks about me. _

_But yesterday I stared in the mirror and asked myself… "Will he like it?" _

_I truly don't like it. Because when you're around… Her… You seem so content. And it just rubs the fact in my face that I'm not good enough. _

_I like her. She's nice. She's sweet enough. _

_But… But… She's better than me. And I hate her for it. _

_She's sweet. I'm tough. And they say that opposites attract. And you sure do seem attracted to her. _

_It's been driving me insane. I constantly chew my fingernails, always trying to do something to make you notice me that isn't… Boyish. I'm sure you admire me in some ways: in that, 'I'm willing to eat a worm out of the dirt' way. The boyish, tough-as-nails, badass way. Which I guess I like, but I'm not content with it. _

_I want you to see me in a girly way, too. _

_Cute eyes… Beautiful, radiant… Someone who you want to pick up and kiss, someone you want to spin around and laugh with, someone who you want to hug and give flowers to and to love. _

_And I don't act like it at all, and I guess that's one of my many flaws. _

_But I'm getting better. Trust me. _

_My hair is starting to cooperate at last, and I'm trying to smile more. I'm attempting to stay clean, trying to wear nice jeans as opposed to the ripped ones, trying to do anything I can to help my cause. _

_The biggest problem is that she is so skinny. It's a nice kind of skinny… But it's also something that I could never be by just "eating right."_

_So… Well, just certain days after a meal, I'll go shed off the pounds. It's real easy, and it's not doing any harm because then I just make myself eat the rest of the day. _

_It's becoming a daily thing now, but hey, it won't matter in the long run. Just a meal a day, and it's really only whatever I can retch out, which can't be too much, can it? _

_And, it's making me thinner already. I can't wait until you break up with her and finally get to notice this. _

_But I'm still not quite as thin as she is. So I'll keep on doing it until I am. It won't be hard. Slightly undelightful, but hey, any weight loss program is, right? _

_Don't worry about me. I've got this all under control. Soon the pounds will decrease significantly and I'll finally be beautiful. _

_(Not like you're getting this letter anyways. Over my dead body.)_

_Maybe you'll see it someday. _

_But that possibility lingers in my head that maybe I'll just never be good enough. _

_Because you deserve someone like her, anyways. Someone better than me. _

_Until then, though, I love you, Romulus. _

_Signed, _

_Thalia Thaser_


End file.
